She-Wolf
by ZombieSpaceKittie
Summary: Skylar didn't understand it; if she was so connected to the alpha then why was it HIS brilliant blue eyes that haunted her dreams and kept her awake at night? Derek/OC, Fem Scott, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thank you guys so much for reading! This is an AU for Teen Wolf, and I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any part of Teen Wolf***

Skylar sat stiffly, her icy eyes fixated intently at the cluttered desk before her. The first day of her sophomore year was starting bright and early tomorrow morning and she wanted to get a head start on things. Truthfully, she could have been close to graduating by now, but she couldn't leave her knucklehead of best friend behind, who would keep him out of trouble then? So here she was, the night before the semester started, reading over her notes for Kafka's Metamorphosis that she had already read at least twice just in her own leisure time.

She let out a small yawn as she stretched her arms out over the dark colored mop of her head, and pushed her glasses gently back onto the bridge of her nose. She let her mind drift back to the last two months of summer break she had spent trying to build a relationship up with the father, who, until recently, had wanted nothing to do with her. It was hard, really hard, not to come back to the comfort of her own home early and never have to speak to him again. She told herself that she would try to mend whatever relationship she had left with him, even if she still harbored some resentment for him abandoning her and her mother when they needed him the most; she did try. However, his efforts were more spent on avoiding any sort of meaningful conversation with her before retreating to work than actually trying to make things better. So eventually, she stopped trying, and so for the remainder of her dreadfully agonizing stay, their only communication was a series of nods, smiles and "fine weather we're having" type of conversations you'd expect to have with a complete stranger in the check-out line of a convenient store. She guessed that's what they were anyways, strangers.

Her thoughts eventually drifted to Stiles, and she wondered what troubles he had gotten himself into while she was away. A sudden sadness pulsed through her chest. She had really missed him. Her mother had suggested that she not make any sort of phone calls to her or Stiles while she was with her father, hoping that the seclusion with him would help things, but not being able to vent to the one person she knew she could tell absolutely anything only made things worse. But she would see him tomorrow for sure, if, his father the sheriff, hadn't murdered or thrown him in jail yet.

She found herself dozing off slightly as the cool, night air, blew gently from her open window. A sudden thud startled her from her brief slumber, causing her to throw herself backwards out of the small wooden chair, and hit the floor with a yelp.

"Stilinski!?" She squeaked, as the familiar boy stood, rubbing the backside of his head.

"Do you not know how to use the front door?" She growled.

"See," He finally spoke. "This can be used as a learning exercise, you shouldn't leave your window open at night, anyone can just jump right in it." He says, flashing his signature grin her way. Her previous delusional thoughts of missing him all died away, replaced by the familiar annoyance that came along with being around him.

"And yet the only person I'm worried about jumping in my window at night is you…Wonder why that is?" She retorted.

"Aw, Sky, you know I'm the _only_ person you want climbing in your window at night." He teased, rummaging through the small bowl of candy on her nightstand and stuffing a few handfuls of its contents in his pockets. "You always have the best candy." He mumbled to himself before saying, "Anyways, you know you love me."

"And by love you mean want to murder right?" She glared. "Now what do you want? It's 10 o'clock at night and I'm trying to get some studying in for the first day of school tomorrow."

"Right, studying. It actually looked like you were kinda sleeping." He teased, unwrapping a piece of chocolate and shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

"I was not. I actually take my school work seriously you know, unlike some people." She scolded, still perched at her spot on the floor.

Stiles nodded his head in mock affirmation. "Of course you do." He stated. "But, you got a little something on…" He motioned to her face. "Yeah, right, right on your face, just, a little something."

Skylar grasped the piece of paper fiercely that was attached to her face and forcefully threw it on the ground, earning a small snicker from her friend.

"Did you just come here to torture me and steal my candy or was there a reason you're here?" She sighed, standing up and cleaning the mess of papers and pens that had tumbled to the ground with her.

"Well I haven't talked to you all summer, I had just come over to make sure you were still alive or, like, not brainwashed by that sorry excuse for a dad you have."

"As you can see I'm still perfectly alive, and very much still me, not like he cares enough to brain wash me anyways." She exhaled impatiently, neatly setting everything back in its place on the desk.

"Sorry." He says sincerely. "Also, very glad you're still alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She questions with a small scoff. "Did you think he would murder me?"

"No, but something is out there doing it." He says, flopping down on her bed.

Skylar squints her eyes quizzically. "I'm listening."

Seeing her intrigue, his face lights with eagerness, and he's back on his feet in an instant.

"Well, I was listening in on one of my dad's calls tonight," He began excitedly, "And they found a body! Well..half of a body." He corrected himself. "Not too far from your house actually, do you want to come help me find it?!"

"Hmm." She said, tapping her finger on her chin in mock contemplation. "Stay here in my warm, safe house, or go with you to a dark, wooded area, surrounded by police where there's half of a dead body?"

"Well?" He asked eagerly, his forest green eyes bright with excitement.

"No, I don't want to go!"

"Aw," he grumbled, giving her a small nudge as he walked past her to her door. "You're always such a party pooper."

"I'd rather be a party pooper than end up just another half of a body some idiot goes looking for." She retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow party pooper!" He waves before disappearing behind the door.

Skylar walked to her window and peered out into the dark wooded area that lined her back yard. Stiles had said they found a body in the woods not too far from her house, and while she wouldn't let him see, (as to not be an enabler to his crazy antics), she was curious as to what had happened, and, slightly frightened that it was so close to her. I small smile crept onto her face as she realized Stilinski actually did come to check on her. He hadn't heard from her all summer, and the day she is supposed to be back they find a body not far from her house, in the woods that he knows she walks in frequently. _What a dork._ She thought to herself. He annoyed her to hell and back, but she couldn't deny that he was a great friend, even if he was the only friend she had.

A sudden flash of red on the edge of the darkened tree line caught her eye as she began to turn her gaze. Startled, she squinted her eyes, trying to see if there was actually anything there, and then it happened again. "Stiles?" She whispered aloud to herself. Did he seriously go out there anyways?

"Urgh!" She grumbled aloud as she slipped on some shoes and threw on her jacket. "I'm going to kill him!"  
Quickly she made her way down the stairs and out the back door. The cool August air hit her with a slight force and she buried herself deeper into the warmth of her jacket. The winters in Beacon Hill were always dry and frigid, the type of cold that chills you to the bone and makes your body ache for warmth, but Skylar had always loved it. There was something about the crisp air mixed with the wild smell of pine needles that gave her this feeling of comfort that she couldn't quite explain. But comfort was the last thing she was feeling at the moment as she hesitantly trudged through the fallen foliage of the woods looking for her idiot friend, who in turn, was looking for a dead body, or half a dead body…A shiver ran up her spine at the thought, and for a moment, a slight, sliver of a moment, she wondered what half exactly they were looking for, and how, in fact, the body had ended up in two.

"Stilinski!" She yelled in a hushed tone. "Where the hell are you? I swear when I get my hands on you I'm going too-"Before she could finish her sentence her foot caught on something and for the second time today, she went tumbling to the ground.

"What the…" She muttered, pushing herself off of the ground, and lightly dusting the dirt off of her jeans. Fumbling around she found her phone she had been using as a flashlight, and shined it in the direction that she had tripped. Her breathe hitched tightly in her throat as the haunting pale face came into sight. She tried to scream but all that came out was a breathless gurgle. Stupidly dropping the only light source she had, she ran as fast as she could until she couldn't run anymore, (maybe skipping P.E. the past two years wasn't such a great idea after all), and until she realized the direction she had been running wasn't the right one at all.

"Dammit." She exhaled breathlessly, falling to her knees in the middle of what looked like a small grove. "Just calm yourself; everything's going to be okay." She reassured herself. And then she heard it; a growl. She had hoped it was just her imagination, the adrenaline from just tripping over a corpse, but the aching feeling in the pit of her stomach let her know that it wasn't. Her body began to shake uncontrollably, and she knew when she looked up there would be no denying that something was there in the shadows watching her, but she did anyways, and sure enough, there it was; It's scarlet eyes staring back at her with an immobilizing intensity. The small sliver of moonlight beamed down from behind the desolate clouds, outlining its enormous fur covered frame and reflected off its razor like teeth as it snarled at her. By the looks of the thing she had no chance of outrunning it, but she knew she had to try, and without any further hesitation she broke and ran for the safety of the brush, but for every one step she took, it took three, and it was at her back in an instant. She cried out in pain as she felt it dig its razor sharp talons into her side with such a force it sent her tumbling down the side of a steep hill that felt like it went on forever. When she finally hit the bottom, she let out an agonizing wail she had never once heard escape her lips before; and in that moment she realized that this was it for her, this was the last moment of her life, and she sobbed quietly to herself.

Without any warning, two hands firmly gripped her shoulders, spinning her around to face them.

"You need to get out of here!" The man barked at her. In the darkness it was hard to make out his features, but she could hear the fear in his brusque voice, and she knew he had seen it too.

"Do you know what that is?" She exhaled shakily, as he lifted her slowly to her feet.

Did it bite you?" He questioned dryly, ignoring her question and gesturing to her bloody hand clutched tightly to her side.

"No." She unevenly replied. "Just a scratch."

A howl suddenly rang out in the distance and she ducked under the stranger's arm instinctively. He turned his attention to its direction, and she could feel his body tremble underneath the taut leather jacket he was wearing. Gently, he pushed her away from him. "Run." He said, in such a low tone, it was almost a whisper.

"W-what about you?" She stuttered out as black speckles began to fill her vision.

The stranger grabbed her face in his hands and she could see the startling blue color of his eyes piercing the darkness between them; she knew they weren't that color before, and tears began to sting her eyes once again.

"Just go!" He growled, and without any further hesitation she did what she was told and ran as fast as she could through the darkness of the trees, ignoring the pain that shot through her body with every heavy step she took, ignoring the burning in her lungs that told her she was pushing way past her limits; she just ran.

She ran for what seemed like forever until she could suddenly see the light of her back porch pouring through the tree line like a ray of heavenly light and she cried out in relief, not stopping until she was in her room where she fell to the ground and clutched her side tightly, sobbing out uncontrollably until her vision went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews guys, and all of the follows and favs, you guys are the best! 3 And to answer some of your questions without revealing too much Arianna and Izi, ;D Yes! Skylar is pretty much the girl version of Scott, so she will sort of be taking his place. :) She definitely will be becoming some type of version of a werewolf so you guys will just have to wait to see that part ;D And this is a Derek/OC fic so there will be a huge development between the two! Again, thank you guys so much for the love, and I hope you enjoy! 3**

Skylar didn't realize she had lost her glasses until she was halfway on her bike ride to school, when the street signs seemed a bit fuzzier than they usually were. "Dammit." She grumbled to herself. Her phone was one thing, but how was she supposed to explain losing her phone and her glasses to her mother? It wasn't like she ever was stepping another foot back in those woods again.

Skylar winced as the pain in her side shot throughout her body and she tried to peddle as easy as she possibly could. Luckily, working at the veterinarian clinic with Dr. Deaton had taught her a thing or two about patching up wounds, especially bites and scratches; the fact that her mother was a nurse might have helped too, she always kept the house overflowing with unnecessary medical supplies.

Her mind suddenly drifted to the stranger with the glowing blue eyes that had saved her life last night. She wondered if he was okay, and tried not to wonder why his eyes changed the way they did. Everything last night happened so fast that it was just one big blur when she woke up this morning, and for a moment, she had hoped it was just a terrible dream until she felt the painful reminder stinging at her side.

Skylar shook the thoughts from her head as she reached the school, and secured her bike to the bicycle rack. Today is going to be hell. She thought to herself as she scanned the blurry crowd the best she could to find Stiles.

"Over here." He waved in the distance. Putting on her best face, she walked in the direction of her friend where he eagerly waited for her.

"Wow." He said, wincing as she approached him. "You look bad, like really bad, like, just arose from the grave, Evil Dead sort of bad."

"Thanks." She grumbles giving him a light shove to the arm.

"Seriously, what happened to you?" He questioned, taking a step back to get a good look at her. Her face was drained of all its color, there were large, dark, circles under her eyes and her clothes looked like they were thrown together this morning without any sort of thought, and while she usually didn't seem to put any thought to her appearance, today was a lot different.

"Also, where are your glasses?" He added. Skylar chewed her bottom lip for a moment, mulling over the idea of telling him. She knew if she said it out loud it most definitely would sound insane, but it was Stiles, she told Stiles everything, plus, keeping things from him was a difficult task anyways.

"I…" She started, but the words didn't seem to come out. How was she supposed to explain it? Skylar let out a frustrated sigh as she looked up to meet Stiles' quizzical gaze.

"Found the body." She decided to say.

"What!?" He burst, then suddenly realizing his volume, quickly grabbed her by the sleeve of the shirt and pulled her in closer. "You went without me?" He said, this time in a hushed tone.

"No, I…" She defended. "I thought I saw you in the woods after you left but…" She stopped, suddenly remembering the red gleaming eyes from the night before.

"But? But what!" He questioned impatiently.

"But it wasn't you, it was something else." She finished.

Stiles gave her a confused look, his curiosity suddenly faded as he searched her face for an answer.

Skylar wiped her sweaty palms nervously over the rough surface of her jeans as she tried to find the words to describe the nightmarish experience.

"But, when I went to find you I tripped over something." She began again. "It…it was the body." Her adrenaline began to start pumping through her body as she relived it and the words began to fall out of her mouth in such a rapid pace it was even hard for her brain to keep up. "I got so scared that I dropped my phone and I just ran, but I wasn't thinking, I wasn't thinking where I was running and then, I was deeper in the woods, and then…and then I saw it…" The image of the ghoulish creature flashed in her mind and her body began to tremble.

"Skylar?" Stiles questioned, concern beginning to fill his voice. "What did you see?"

"I…I don't know.." She said, clearing her throat. "I think it was a wolf."

Stiles' concern faded quickly on his face and he let out a huge sigh.

"Seriously, Sky?" He said. "A wolf? No, you didn't see a wolf, nice try though." He rolled his eyes. "You almost had me, really convincing, really." He clapped his hands mockingly.

Skylar let out a small growl of frustration at his complete dismissal of her utterly traumatizing experience. "I did too!"

"No." He stated bluntly. "There are no wolves here in Beacon Hills, there hasn't been in like 60 years."

"Oh yeah?" She said, determination filling every crevice of her body. "Then tell me Mr. Expert, what did this?" Quickly she lifted the edged of her shirt to reveal the large medical bandage, accompanied by the red and purple bruising that crept up the majority of her side.

"Holy hell Skylar!" Stiles gasped. "What the hell happened?"

"I just told you!" She snapped. "I was attacked by a wolf!"

"Well," He said, the gleam of curiosity returning to his eyes. "Whatever it was, we have to go back."

"What?!" Skylar gasped. "No, no, no, no, no, NO. I am not going back there, if it wasn't for some guy, who, now that I'm thinking about is probably dead, then I myself would be just that, dead!"

"Wait what?" Stiles' questioned as the bell echoed throughout the halls. "We'll talk about it later, but there's no way we aren't going back, I mean, this is the best thing to happen to this place since the birth of Lydia-" Stiles' gaze fell to the group of girls walking in their direction.

Hi, L…Lydia, you look…" Stiles fumbled as the Strawberry blonde girl walked by without a second glance, or a first, for that matter.

"Like you're going to ignore me." Stiles sighed, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Skylar shook her head disparagingly. "You don't give up do you?"

"Hey," he said, as they made their way into English class. " One day it'll happen."

"I like your optimism." Skylar jested at her friend as she took a seat in her desk beside him.

"Hey, you're just scared that if I ever do get with Lydia, which, I will, then that means you'll never have a chance to confess your undying love for me."

"Oh please Stiles don't do it, I couldn't bear it!" She dramatically teased back at him, causing him to role his eyes melodramatically.

The sound of the tardy bell rang throughout the class and the room fell silent as the teacher began writing on the chalk-board. Skylar rummaged through her backpack and found her binder of notes she had taken over the summer and neatly placed them on her desk. Of course, without her glasses, the chalkboard was one big blur, and a twinge of pain began to radiate through her skull, so she rubbed the front of her head gently and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying rather than what he was writing. A few minutes later, the door opened to the classroom and the principle, along with a smiling chestnut haired girl, walked in.

"Everyone, this is our new student Allison Argent." Allison's face flushed a slight pink as she gave a meek wave to the class and walked down the rows of desks to take a seat. Not long after, Skylar felt a light tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Allison smiling kindly at her.

"Um, excuse me." She whispered. "Could I possibly borrow a pen?"

"Oh, uh. Sure." Skylar mumbled back, handing her the one she was just using.

"Thank you so much, you're a life-saver." Allison replied gratefully. Skylar gave her a reassuring nod before turning her attention back to the front of the class where the teacher was droning on and on about things she already knew. Allison seemed nice. She thought to herself, and if she wasn't such an awkward person, she would be someone she'd want to be friends with, but unfortunately, all she could ever do around anyone that wasn't Stiles was mumbled incoherently. Maybe she and Stiles made a good team after all.

Suddenly, the pain from before began to radiate through her skull once more, this time with such a force she seemed to lose her vision for a moment.

"Skylar?" Stiles whispered from beside her. "You okay, you don't look so good?"

Skylar shook her head trying to pull herself together, and gave her friend a small reassuring smile.

"Yeah I'm-"She went to say before the pain hit her once more. The walls around her suddenly began to pulsate and Skylar breathed heavily as she watched the room change entirely, resembling more of a hospital than a classroom.

"argh." She groaned out in pain as quietly as she could, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Skylar?" Stiles quietly questioned again, his voice seeping with concern.

"I'm fine." She lied through clenched teeth, feeling as if her skull was splitting in two.

She tried to steady her breathing, but suddenly she started to sweat and her body began to feel like it was on fire, burning so badly that the only thing she could do was jump from her seat, ignoring the distant and distorted calls from Stiles and her teacher, as she hastily made her way to the bathroom.

Skylar burst through the doors of the girl's bathroom and quickly made her way to the sink, fumbling for the knobs and splashing water on her face to try and cool herself down. Finally her vision started to slowly come back to her, and the burning sensation subsided. She let herself slide slowly down the bathroom wall to sit on the ground to catch her breath.

What the hell was that? She thought to herself. What just happened to me? She took in a deep, shaky breath as the bell rang for her next class, and decided to put it off on her missing her glasses. She sighed dejectedly. Stiles was right, we do have to go back.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally to her relief, the day was finally over, and all that was left for her to do was go to the lacrosse practice. It's not like she did much as the lacrosse team manager, she mostly just sat on the bleachers and watched or read, until the coach had some mindless errand for her to run, but mostly, she just sat, which was a lot better than having to go through the torture of "Physical Education".

Skylar found her usual place on the bleachers and took a seat, rummaging in her backpack to find her homework for tonight. It always felt nice to get a head start on things. She took a glance out onto the field when she heard the team start shambling in, and who couldn't not hear coach, that man yelled so much she wasn't even sure he had a normal tone, or even knew what one was for that matter. She gave a quick wave to Stiles as he went to take a seat in his usually spot on the bench.

She would never understand why he continued to be on the lacrosse team even if the coach never played him, but that's what made Stiles so special she guessed, he always had this fire in him, a determination she had never seen once in another human being. He gave her a concerned look and mouthed "Are you okay?" He hadn't seen her after she ran out of her first class in agonizing pain. Skylar gave him and overly exaggerated thumbs up, and he rolled his eyes with a smirk, going back to watching the rest of the players as they practiced.

She averted her gaze back to her homework, tireously scribbling down the equations for math class until two bodies shuffled in beside her on the bleachers.

"Hi." She heard a familiar voice say, and she turned once again to see Allison smiling warmly at her, accompanied by none other than Lydia Martin.

"Um, hi." She awkwardly smiled back, continuously working.

"You're the girl from English class right?" Allison continued. "You sort of ran out, everything okay?"

"Oh." Skylar fidgeted. "Yeah, I'm fine, just, uh…cramps…you know how that is." She blurted out, and instantly wanted to punch herself in the face. Stupid. You're so stupid. She mentally yelled at herself. Why can't you just be normal?

Allison laughed knowingly, not affected at all by her awkwardness. "Yeah I do."

"Oh!" Lydia gasped with excitement, grabbing Allison's arm. "There's Jackson! Did you see that play?" She sighed. "Isn't he just the best?"

Allison let out a small, uncomfortable laugh, and Skylar knew Allison felt just as awkward as she did. _This is your chance Skylar. Be a normal person dammit, make a friend._

"You're Allison right?" She finally forced out. Allison looked back at her excitedly.

"Yeah!" She replied. "I don't think I got your name?"

"I'm Skylar." She answered with a smile.

"That's such a pretty name!" Allison complimented. "So, what are you doing out here during the lacrosse practice?" She asked.

"Her boyfriend is on the team." Lydia answered, her eyes still set on Jackson with adoration.

"Wha-what?" Skylar stuttered out, caught off guard.

"Yeah, isn't he the little one there on the bench?" She pointed in Stile's direction just as Stiles looked back, and his eyes widened so big that Skylar could even see them.

"Oh, no, no, no, we've been friends, and just friends," She added, "Since fourth grade. And besides, I'm not here for him, I'm the lacrosse team manager."

"Hmm." Lydia said uninterestedly. "Didn't even know that was a thing."

"Sounds pretty cool!" Allison added.

"If you count having to watch sweaty testosterone filled dudes clashing into each other all day long, then yeah, it's the coolest!" Skylar joked, earning a hearty laugh from Allison.

"Mmm." Lydia said with a smirk. "Doesn't sound that bad to me." Causing Skylar to laugh awkwardly.

"Hey, you should totally come to the party tonight!" Allison said suddenly.

"Oh, no." Skylar waved off. "I'm not really a party person."

"Hey!" Lydia exclaimed. "I thought you said tonight was family night?"

"Plans change." Allison smiled warmly at Skylar. "Come on, it'll be fun! We can ride together."

Skylar contemplated the thought for a moment. She hated parties, so many people packed into one, small space, jerking drunkenly around and sloppily making out in shadowed corners, but Allison seemed nice, and Stiles was always telling her she needed more girlfriends, to, as he put it, "talk about all of your womanly business too." She wasn't certain what "womanly business" exactly meant, and didn't really know what he imagined girls sat around talking about, but in in his own way he was right, she needed to reach outside of her comfort zone every once in a while, and this party with Allison and Lydia was the way to do that.

"Okay." She finally said with a smile. "Why not."

"Oh, great!" Allison eagerly clapped in accomplishment, and dug around in her purse, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled something down.

"Here's my number, call me around 7ish and give me your address." She said, shoving the piece of paper into Skylar's hands.

"Great." Skylar smiled. "See you then."

"See you then." Allison smiled back, as she made her way onto the field with Lydia to great Jackson.

A sudden wave of happiness flooded Skylar's body. I did it. She thought to herself. I just made a new friend. As if sensing her newfound excitement, the familiar pain she had felt early rang out into her head again, and splintered off in a million directions. Skylar grabbed her head in her hands and tried to apply pressure in hopes of aliviating some of the pain, but that only seemed to make it worse. Her stomach began to twist and turn into one huge knot, causing a wave of nausea to hit her violently, and broke and ran behind the bleachers, out of sight where she heaved out everything she had eaten that day.

"Skylar?" Stiles' voice came from behind her as he laid a comforting hand on her back. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"It's my glasses." She finally said as she straightened up. "I think my eyes are having a hard time without them."

"I don't know." Stiles replied, his brow furrowed skeptically. "You've forgotten your glasses home plenty of times."

"Yeah well," She said, hoping to change the subject. "Lucky for you, I can't afford a new pair, so off to the woods we go."

Stiles' concerned expression disappeared immediately, replaced with the familiar fire that defined him so well.

* * *

The two of them trudged through the woods, trying to keep to the same trail she took the night before.

"So." Stiles started, rubbing the back of his head the way he did when he felt awkward. "I saw you were talking to the new girl, and, you know, Lydia."

"Yeah." She replied casually, moving a branch from her path. "They invited me to a party tonight." She grinned in accomplishment.

"Wow, look at you." He smiled. "Making new friends."

"I know! Hey, you never know, soon, I might not need you at all anymore." She jabbed playfully.

"Pshh" He said rolling his eyes. "Yeah, that'll be the day."

Skylar shook her head at his apparent arrogance.

"So." He started awkwardly once again. "Did, you know, she say anything else…particularly about, oh I don't know…me? Or…anything?"

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, as if she had just remembered something extremely important.

Stiles' eyes light with the most brilliant anticipation she had ever seen from him.

"Oh my god!" He inhaled sharply. "What? What was it?"

Skylar chuckled to herself, remembering Lydia's distorted observation of the two of them.

"She thinks we're dating." She giggled.

Stiles' hopefulness contorted into one of complete horror.

"NO!" He exclaimed. "No she doesn't!"

"Yep, she does." Skylar laughed.

"See, see." He grumbled. "I knew it, I knew you dragged me down!"

"What?" Skylar gasped. "How is that?"

"Now everything makes sense!" He said half to himself. "That's the reason she hasn't gone out with me, she thinks I'm dating this creature!"

"HEY!" Skylar gasped, punching him in the arm. "I'm not a creature! And I highly doubt that's the reason why."

"Oh really?" He countered, stepping carefully over a fallen tree limb. "What other reason could there be?"

"Well for one-"Skylar suddenly stopped, her playful expression draining from her face, as well as the color. "This is the spot." She said solemnly, looking down at the empty space on the ground. "I'm sure of it, it was right here."

"It was dark." Stiles suggested.

"No," She retorted, and broke out running without any warning.

"Skylar, what the hell?" Stiles yelled out behind her, keeping up the best he could.

Skylar ran for as long as she could, just like the night before, and suddenly, she was back in the middle of the small grove she had ended up in.

"This is it." She said, trying to catch her breath as Stiles stopped beside her. "This is where it attacked me." Skylar began scanning the underbrush around her fervently. "My glasses have to be around here somewhere."

"Uh, Skylar." Stiles replied in an odd tone. "Skylar." He nudged her, causing her to look up suddenly, and realize they weren't alone.

There was something familiar about his dark, charcoal colored hair and stony demeanor that Skylar just couldn't place.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked bluntly, and the realization hit Skylar like a ton of bricks. It was him, the man that saved her last night…The man with the glowing, blue eyes.

"You're him." Skylar blurted out, causing Stiles to give her an odd look. "You're the one that saved me."

"This is private property." He said briskly, ignoring her. "You both need to leave."

"We were looking for something, but never mind." Stiles replied turning to leave.

"No." Skylar protested. "I need my glasses, I can't see without them!"

"Jinkies Velma, I'LL buy you a new pair, let's just go!" Stiles exhaled impatiently.

Without a word, the stranger walked towards her, causing every muscle in her body to tense until he was right in front of her, towering over her. From this proximity, she could see the brilliant green of his eyes, not quite as brilliant as the blue they were the night before, but she could still see how easy it would be to become lost in them. Skylar instantly shook the thought from her head as he shoved what felt like her phone and glasses into her hand.

"You need to be more careful." He said bluntly, staring at her with almost the same intensity that he did the night before.

No. Skylar thought, as the familiar, violent pain shot threw her skull once again. This is getting a bit old. She thought, as she clasped her head intensely.

"Skylar?" Stiles questioned, his voice seeping with anxiety.

"What's wrong with you?" She heard the stranger ask, with slightly more interest than before. But Skylar couldn't reply, as her head began to spin uncontrollably and a mixture of loud, unfamiliar voices began to fill her head. Urgh, were they so loud.

"Skylar!" Stiles tried again, shaking her gently.

"Its..so..loud…" She tried getting out, but it was so hard to think. "They're all…so loud…"

"Wait." She heard the stranger say, this time, he sounded just as anxious. "Are you seeing things? Hearing voices?"

"Stay away from her." Stiles growled, grabbing her protectively as he tried to step closer.

"What do you hear Skylar?" The man said louder and seemingly growing more anxious.

"Ah!" She yelled, as the voices seemed to scream out in her head.

"Hey!" Stiles shouted. "I said stay away! Come on Skylar." Stiles said more gently, lifting her off of her feet." I'm getting you back home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all of the support, and a special thanks to Arianna who has been a great help! Thank you so much! Sorry if this update may be slightly shorter than the rest. I just wanted to hurry and get an update out so I cut the latest in half, so the next update shouldn't be to far behind. This chapter also serves to show what sort of relationship Stiles and Skylar has. Enjoy!**

Stiles made it up to her room and set her down on her bed as gently as he could, before falling exhaustively onto the floor.

"You…" He started, sucking in a breath of air before continuing. "are much heavier than you look."

By now, the strange voices that had been echoing through her head subsided, and all that was left was a slight pinch of pain.

"If I didn't feel so bad right now I'd slap you." She grumbled, sliding off the bed to sit beside him.

"Skylar." Stiles said, his voice oddly quite an even and she glanced over at him, only to see an expression on his face that she hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Your nose." He replied hoarsely, looking away as if it pained him to look at her. Skylar gently touched a finger lightly to her nose, bringing back the crimson red substance, and it suddenly hit her.

"It's not… _that."_ She reassured him.

"It affects teenagers." He replied dryly, still averting his gaze.

"Hey!" She exclaimed grabbing his shoulder comfortingly. "It's the scratch, it has to be, this only started after last night, it must be infected or something."

Stiles let out a small sigh of relief, finally turning his attention back to her.

"Wolves don't scratch." He said.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "I heard it howl Stiles, it was a wolf, and it scratched me when it was chasing after me trying to make me its next meal!"

"Oh no!" He gasped, clasping his hand to his chest. "I think I know what's happening to you?"

"You do?" Skylar replied, her eyes wide with intrigue.

"Skylar," Stiles grabbed her hand. "You're turning into a werewolf!"

Skylar let out a frustrated growl as she snatched her hand away from a now cackling Stiles, and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah-oooo!" He howled mockingly.

"You're such an ass!" She grumbled, but her mind suddenly drifted to those gleaming blue eyes and for a moment, just a moment, his mocking didn't seem so farfetched.

"That guy-" She started to say.

"That guy, was Derek Hale!" He interrupted.

"Derek Hale?" She questioned curiously.

"Yeah, he's not much older than us, his family died in a fire like 10 years ago, but I thought he left town." He said half to himself. "I wonder what brought him back."

Skylar could probably guess why Derek Hale had come back, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach, call it intuition, or the experience of being attacked by a bloody thirsty creature, but either way, it left her feeling uneasy.

"Hey," Stiles said, suddenly remembering. "Don't you have a party to get ready for?"

"I don't think I'm feeling it." She replied sadly with a long sigh, laying her head back tiredly onto the bed behind her.

"Oh no." Stiles scolded. "You're still going, no excuses."

"And risk having one of those episodes in front of everyone?" She protested.

Stiles contemplated for a second, mulling the thought over in his head before deciding to speak.

"My mom." He said, clearing his throat as if trying not to show any emotion building within him at the mention of her. "She would take a hot bath to help hers." He took another pause, taking in a long breath. "Why don't you go take one, clean out your wound, and then, if you don't feel better, you can stay home?"

"Fine." She huffed, slapping him lightly on the back of the head as she made her way to the bathroom.

There was a nervousness slowly building inside of her as she turned on the steaming water and began peeling away her clothing. She wasn't really use to being around people; she usually tried her best to avoid them. This whole thing was new to her, making friends. There was no effort whatsoever in befriending Stiles. He just sat beside her one day at lunch in fourth grade, traded his pudding for her bag of Cheetos without a word and continued to sit there every day afterwards. Sometimes she wondered if he only befriended her for her Cheetos, but, she was too afraid of the answer.

Carefully she began to pull the soiled bandage from her side, wincing slightly as it clung to her skin. She examined the wound closely, trying to find any sign of infection. The wound was bad. It was deep and jagged, taking up most of her side, the three individual claw marks very evident, and although it was black, purple and extremely swollen, there was no sign of sepsis that she could see.

With a sigh, she stepped slowly into the hot, steaming water, and settled down comfortably. Besides for the insane amount of stinging that was happening at her side, the water was extremely relaxing, and the throbbing that was still slightly going on in her head began to slowly subside.

Moments later she was out of the bath and wrapping a new bandage on her side. Stiles had been right, the bath really did help her feel better, so she guessed she was going to that party after all. She took in a deep breath, wrapped herself in her robe, and walked out of the bathroom to find her room in complete disarray. Stiles sat at her desk, clicking frantically on her computer, paper after paper was shooting out of her printer, falling into a pile on the floor.

"What the hell Stiles?" She gasped, taking in the sight. "What are you doing?"

Stiles spun around in the computer chair to face her, a wild glint in his eyes. "Sit down." He said motioning her to the bed. "Sit, sit, sit."

"Stiles?" She asked cautiously, following his request and taking a seat on the bed.

"Do you remember earlier when we were talking about what could be wrong with you?" He stated frantically, shuffling some papers around on the floor.

Skylar thought back to their earlier conversation, remembering his fearful face as she wiped the blood from her nose.

"Stiles." She said somberly. "I've already told you, it's not that, it's not the same."

"No, no, not that, later, when I was joking."

"About being a werewolf?" She asked thinking back.

"Yes!" He all but screamed out in excitement. "Well, I've been doing some research and well, it's not a joke anymore, I actually think your turning into a werewolf!"

Skylar looked at her friend quizzically. "Have you taken your medicine today?" She finally asked, earning a frustrated huff in return.

"It doesn't matter, look." He said, shoving a handful of papers into her hands. Skylar scanned them carefully, noting certain details here and there.

"Stiles," She finally sighed. "Even if this was somehow true, none of these symptoms match mine."

"True." He replied, still as wired as before. "But it also says that symptoms from a bite and a scratch can differ."

Skylar mulled the thought over in her head for a moment. The practical part of her wanted to dismiss everything that he was saying, but the other part of her, the part that had been attacked by a creature she couldn't describe and saved by a man whose eyes she had no explanation for, said otherwise. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach every time Stiles said the word didn't help either.

"I, I don't know what's going on with me." She finally said, "All I do know is that I have a party to get to and if I want to make it on time, I need to start getting dressed like right now."

"No, I don't think you should anymore." He replied.

"What?" She gasped. "No, you can't do that! You can't practically force me into going one minute and demand I stay the next! I just spent my whole time in the bathroom, building myself up for this Stiles." She exhaled. "I'm going."

"The full moon is tomorrow night." He said, as if not hearing her plea.

"Then if I really am turning into a werewolf, I guess I shouldn't have anything to worry about until then." She retorted, grabbing some clothes from her closet and storming back into the bathroom.

Skylar looked herself over once more in the mirror and smiled in accomplishment. It was funny how nice she looked once she actually tried. She had decided in the end to go with a white cropped top with black lace that outlined the hems, and a pair of slightly ripped jean shorts that hugged her figure nicely. Exhaling triumphantly, she quickly tucked her dark hair behind her ear and prepared herself for Stiles once again. However, to her surprise when she opened the door, her room was almost spotless, and Stiles lay on her bed sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but smile at the sight as she tiptoed quietly to her buzzing phone being careful not to wake him.

" **I'm here."** The text read from Allison. Skylar shuttered nervously as the realization finally hit her. She was actually doing this, she was going to the party with someone new. She took a quick glance over at Stiles' sleeping form and their earlier conversation played out in her head once again as well as the same sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach; but he was right in what he said earlier today, she couldn't let this opportunity pass her up, so she softly pulled the blanket over him, and quickly made her way out the door to great Allison.


	5. Chapter 5

The party was just like the car ride there with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson: Overcrowded and she was way out of place. She really enjoyed Allison's company though, she was sweet and didn't seem put off one bit by her public awkwardness, but maybe this whole party thing really wasn't for her after all.

"Here." Allison smiled, shoving a red plastic cup in her hand as she stood idly by, watching the train wreck that was supposed to be considered dancing. "I think it's some sort of punch, but I can't promise it isn't spiked, in fact, I'm pretty positive it is." She giggled.

Skylar laughed along with her. "Thanks," She replied. "I think I might need it."

"I'm really sorry." Allison grimaced. "I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea."

"Oh, no, no," Skylar protested. "It's not that, it's just, this whole thing is new to me." She admitted. "Stiles has been my only friend since fourth grade, and I'm not the type of person who worries about it too much."

Allison's eyes lit with understanding. "Believe it or not, I know how you feel. My dad's job always has us moving; eventually I just stopped trying to connect with people."

"But you seem close to Lydia, and you asked me here." Skylar noted, taking a sip of her drink, and grimacing slightly as the liquid hit her tongue. "What changed?"

Allison mimicked Skylar and took a sip of her own drink, smiling slightly as if confirming her suspicions from earlier about it being spiked. "Lydia is well…Lydia. You, you seemed different, you seem," Allison paused, taking a slight step back to take a good look at Skylar. "friendable."

Skylar giggled at her use of wordage. "Friendable." She stated with a wry smile. "That's one way of putting me I guess, although Stiles would probably use the words, deplorable or insatiable."

Skylar's words earned a hearty laugh from Allison and she noted how easy it was becoming to talk to her. She wasn't sure if it was just Allison, the booze, or a combination of the two, but either way, she knew Allison was someone she could definitely be friends with, and someone who in turn, could see the same in herself.

"Allison!" Lydia called from across the room. "Come here, I want you to meet someone." Allison to let out a long whistled sigh.

"I'll be right back." She grimaced, wrinkling her nose.

"Go ahead." Skylar smiled reassuringly. "I'll just be right here _not_ drinking spiked punch."

Allison giggled at Skylar's poor attempt at a joke and made her way over to the strawberry blonde girl as she eagerly tried introducing her to some bone head of a boy from the lacrosse team.

A sudden twinge surged through Skylar's chest. It was an odd feeling that she couldn't quite place and then her head began to get unexpectedly fuzzy. She knew she hadn't drank that much, she barely took two sips, unless whatever was in her cup was more than just vodka. She knew it wasn't the alcohol though as the familiar twinge began to radiate through her skull, but this time it was different, it didn't hurt, it just felt… Skylar thought for a moment, she couldn't quite put her finger on the feeling.

And then it hit her. Panic, what she was feeling was panic, and as if her brain finally realized it too, her throat closed up and the room began to close in around her. She needed fresh air, she needed to get out of here fast, so she ran as fast as she could through the crowd trying to make it to the door as quickly as possible.

Finally outside away from the chaos that was teenage hormones, she took in a long shaky breath to try and calm herself.

"Everything okay?" A familiar voice shook her from her trance and her eyes flew open to meet his, Derek Hale; leaning casually, or, as casually as someone like Derek Hale could look, onto his car in the driveway.

"Need a ride?" He said as she moved in closer.

"Uh, no." Skylar replied, the anxiety evident in her shaky voice. "I already have one."

"Let me rephrase." He sighed. "You and I both know you need to get in the car."

Skylar's heart began to race frantically in her chest as she looked around for someone, anyone, to get her out of this confrontation.

Derek furrowed his brow, as if her reluctance offended him somehow. "I'm not here to hurt you Skylar." He finally said. "You know I'm not."

Somehow Skylar knew he was right, and she hated it, she hated how this complete stranger somehow knew what she was feeling, that wrenching feeling that had been in the pit of her stomach since the night before.

"Fine." She finally said, climbing into the passenger seat. If she was going to die, she was going to die she supposed.

Skylar tapped her fingers on the window seal, trying to alleviate some of the anxiousness she was feeling; since she had gotten in the car, Derek hadn't said one word to her. She wasn't an expert on murders, but she assumed the nights of murder victims probably started out with a car ride just like this.

"What is all of this about?" She finally says, breaking the silence.

"I think you already know." He says matter-of-factly, slightly glancing her way.

Skylar's body shook with a frustration she'd never really experienced before. "You know, I'm getting real tired of you telling me I know something, when I'm pretty sure I have no damn clue." She growled back at him.

To her surprise, Derek laughed, a small, fleeting laugh, but a laugh nonetheless, and the uneasiness she had been feeling earlier oddly disappeared. "Try not to think about it, feel it." He tells her.

Skylar rolls her eyes exaggeratingly, but does what he says and closes her eyes, focusing on the feelings. Slowly but surely, the feeling in her stomach begins to creep back, and she let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm turning into a werewolf aren't I?" She asks knowingly.

"No," He answers bluntly. "I don't think you were scratched deep enough, you also still weren't able to see without your glasses, and I'm assuming you haven't gotten any better hearing or smell either."

Skylar shook her head. "If it's not that, then what is happening to me?"

"While you may not be changing, the scratch did leave a connection between you and the alpha. That's why you've been seeing and hearing weird things, maybe things that seem too loud, like earlier today. No one knows why it happens, but it happens."

"Alpha?" She asked curiously. "What is an alpha?"

Derek let out a sigh, as if her questioning somehow bored him. "There are two types of werewolves, alphas and beta's. I'm a beta, an alpha is much stronger, the leader of a pack, and the only one who can turn people."

Skylar thought back to the Alpha's crimson eyes staring back at her, and then Derek's. She assumed the eye color was some sort of indication of status, and it all made sense.

"Why did he try to kill me?" She asked.

"He didn't."

Skylar glared at him as she shoved her glasses back atop the bridge of her nose. "Then what was he trying to do, play mall the helpless human girl?" She retorted sarcastically.

"You tell me?" He countered. "You're the one connected to him. Tell me what you feel?"

Skylar pondered the question for a minute. She knew what she was feeling, and it was a mixture of things: anger, fear, anxiety, but then she felt it, somehow, lingering in some dark corner of her brain.

"Lonely." She finally said.

Derek's expression was unchanging, as if he already knew the answer. "Then he wasn't trying to kill you." He stated.

"He was trying to turn me." Skylar finished.

"Wolves are pack animals," Derek said quickly, as if sensing her next question. "Alpha or not, we are stronger in numbers."

"You're not a part of his pack?" Skylar questioned once more.

"No."

"Is that why you saved me?"

Derek sighed once more, frustration radiating off him in waves at all of the questions, but Skylar didn't care, he was the one who forced her into his car after all.

"I saved you," He huffed, "because I didn't want another dead body to deal with."

"You're talking about the girl I found out in the woods." She stated, already knowing the answer.

Derek hesitated on the question, and Skylar could tell he was contemplating the answer carefully in his head.

"She was my sister," He finally answered to Skylar's shock. "she was one of us too, born, just like me, whoever this is, killed her to become alpha, and I'm here to figure out why."

The dinging of the gas meter went off suddenly, causing Skylar to jump slightly, and Derek wheeled into the nearest gas station.

"Stay here." He huffs as he gets out of the car and walks over to the pump.

Skylar rolls her eyes. Where am I going to go? She thinks sarcastically to herself.

"Skylar." Derek abruptly says with a slight edge to his tone. "Get down."

"Why, what's happening?" She questions curiously as three large SUV's pull in around them.

"Just get down!" He hisses, and she quickly ducks her head down into the floorboard without any further protest.

"Nice ride," She hears an unfamiliar male voice as the clicking of heels surrounds them. "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean."

By the sound of his voice he was inching closer, and she frantically tucked herself as far into the floorboard as she could possibly go.

"I'm very protective of the things I love," The strange man started again. Skylar wasn't sure what he was getting at, his words seemed harmless enough, but Skylar could feel the underlining tension in the atmosphere. "I learned that from my family." He went on. "And You don't have much of that these days, do you."

A knot formed in Skylar's throat. He must be talking about the fire. She thought, the fire that killed Derek's whole family. Tears stung her eyes as a mixture of anger and sadness hit her like a wave hitting jagged rocks, and then it was gone just as quickly.

She heard the man say some parting words through the pounding in her ears, and then the footsteps began to fade off in the distance.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek spoke up, and she rolled her eyes so far back in her head she thought for a moment they would get stuck there.

"You cocky son of a bitch." She hissed underneath her breath.

"You heard him boys, check the man's oil."

Just like that the footsteps drew in closer again and before Skylar could even react, shards of glass were raining down upon her, taking everything in her not to let out a scream.

Derek quickly slipped back into the driver seat and grabbed the wheel tightly.

"You okay?" He asked finally, his jaw still tightly clinched.

"If you're asking if I have any glass lodged in my eyes then no." She retorted dryly, brushing the remaining shards from her shirt and seat.

Derek let out a long sigh as he cranked the car and wheeled back onto the highway without saying a word.

"So." Skylar finally said after a few minutes of silence. "We not going to talk about that or?"

"They were hunters." He replied without taking his eyes away from the road.

"As in, werewolf hunters?" She asked, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"No, just regular hunters stopping by to pay a visit to the friendly neighborhood werewolf."

"Oh don't you dare use sarcasm with me!" She gasped in surprise. "It's not my fault I was thrown into this world like 24 hours ago."

"Here's a thought." He replied back cynically. "Maybe you shouldn't have been out alone in the woods at night."

Skylar narrowed her eyes at him as anger began to bubble in her stomach. "Oh yeah, and how exactly was I supposed to know there'd be a rampaging alpha werewolf in the area? Is there some sort of app for that, do you guys get microchipped just in case you get loose? Hm?"

Derek's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched slightly, she could tell she really hit a nerve there, and while common sense should tell her not to antagonize a very large, muscular werewolf for whom she was at the mercy of in his car, something told her that she shouldn't be afraid of Derek.

"All of this, its, it's too much." She breathed dejectedly through the silence.

"Skylar, you need to listen to me." Derek replied authoritatively. "Tomorrow night, during the full moon, when the alpha figures out you didn't change, he's going to come after you again, like it or not, you're a part of this world now, but if you trust me, then we can work together to stop him before he gets the chance to hurt anyone else."

"Fine," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "but I have no idea how I'm supposed to help."

Skylar glanced over at him and he flashed her a quick smile that took her by surprise; she hadn't known him very long but she sort of got the vibe that he wasn't the smiling type, she didn't know why, but it was oddly handsome.

"You have a front row seat to everything he feels, hears, sees and smells, you're the _only_ person who can help."

"Great." She groaned sarcastically. "Just call me the werewolf whisperer; you know I should charge for my services now that I'm thinking about it."

Derek shook his head, the small smile still tugging at his lips, and she didn't know why but there was something inside her that liked that she made him smile.

"Cocky son of a bitch huh?" He said suddenly, and Skylar's face flushed a crimson red.

"You, uh, heard that huh?" She mumbled, looking out the window to avoid his gaze.

"Werewolf hearing." He said matter-of-factly, tapping his ears. There was more than meets the eye when it came to Skylar, Derek thought to his self, and he didn't know why, but she had a knack for making him smile.

 **I know, I know, not a werewolf just yet! But just bare with me, because it is going to be one doozy when it happens! 3**


End file.
